Problèmes de communication
Problèmes de communication est le dixième épisode de la saison 2 de Dr House. Il a été réalisé par Jace Alexander et écrit par Doris Egan. Résumé Une fête en l'honneur d'une journaliste, Greta, se passe bien jusqu'à ce que l'un de ses anciens collègues, Fletcher, tombe et soit frappé d'une aphasie de Wernicke, puis d'une agraphie. Quand il parle, il remplace un mot par un autre sans s'en rendre compte. Pendant ce temps, House et Stacy s'arrangent avec l'assurance maladie àBaltimore, mais au moment de repartir ils sont finalement tous deux bloqués à l'aéroport par la météo. L'équipe cherche les origines du mal de Fletcher, et découvre qu'en se fiançant il a voulu changer de vie en arrêtant les drogues euphorisantes et l'alcool. Sa rédactrice Greta avoue cependant qu'il continue à absorber desamphétamines pour pallier les somnifères qu'il prend depuis. Il souffre d'un œdème pulmonaire et cérébral, puis d'insuffisance rénale, sans que l'on sache pourquoi. Une fois seul avec Cameron qui s'apprête à lui faire uneponction lombaire pour détecter une méningite, il dit : « L'ours a rattrapé. Ils ont changé ma quête ! ». L'équipe cherche alors par tous les moyens à déchiffrer cette phrase. De son côté, House tente lui aussi de résoudre à distance le problème de ce patient, depuis l'aéroport et après un baiser avec Stacy. House devine alors ce que veut dire le patient : il est atteint de trouble bipolaire. Ses phrases faisaient référence à sa tête (« quête ») et au terme bi-« polaire » (« ours »). Le patient maniaco-dépressif se soulageait dans l'alcool et les reportages à haut risque avant de connaître sa femme. Il est alors parti à l'étranger subir une intervention chirurgicale expérimentale afin de corriger ses troubles de l'humeur. Mais au cours de ce voyage dans un pays tropical, il a attrapé le paludisme, une atteinte cérébrale qui explique la chute et l'aphasie. Informations - Premier épisode où House est absent de l’hôpital. - Chase prononce la devise de la série : Everybody lies ! - La croix de Stacy lui vient de sa mère (décédée depuis). Elle y tient beaucoup au point qu’un jour, alors qu'elle était encore avec House, lorsque les canalisations de leur maison explosèrent, causant une inondation, Stacy plongea dans l’eau et nagea à contre-courant pour récupérer le précieux souvenir. Stacy se maquille également souvent avant de sortir. - House lit dans l’aéroport Classic lesbian prison stories. Sans commentaire… - D’après House, Cameron est de nature prévisible. - Pour une des rares fois de la série, on voit Foreman s’opposer à Cuddy. - Quand Fletch s’effondre dans la scène d’introduction, Elisabeth se lève de son banc. Mais au plan suivant, on la voit assise et en train de se mettre debout. - Stacy possède un stylo vivant ! Quand elle attend avec House dans l’aéroport, elle a le stylo dans sa bouche, au plan suivant, derrière son oreille, et au plan qui suit encore, il a tout bonnement disparu. - Sachant qu’il n’y a que deux heures entre Princeton et Baltimore, on se demande bien pourquoi House et Stacy ne prennent pas un taxi pour les y amener au lieu de patienter des heures dans un aéroport ! - Références cinéma : en dehors de House qui continue de lancer sa balle « à la Hilts » (La grande évasion (1963)), le titre de l’épisode fait référence au film Luke la main froide (1967) qui comporte la réplique : What we have here is a failure to communicate. Le nom du patient évoque le film Fletch aux trousses (1985). - See more at: http://theavengers.fr/index.php/hors-serie/annees-2000/dr-house/saison-2#5